Still Doll
by yuushigure
Summary: Still you do not answer... AU/KakaSaku


**A/N : **Suddenly I have this weird urge to write something after listening to Kanon Wakeshima's Still Doll. So, here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters, don't own the song that inspired the fic. So don't sue me.

* * *

**Still Doll**

* * *

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor serba putih berlantai linoleum, menuju ke sebuah ruangan tunggu yang masih sepi di pagi hari. Kakashi mengetuk pelan jendela kaca di _counter_ resepsionis, menarik perhatian seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang terlihat sibuk merapikan berlembar-lembar data di mejanya.

"Hatake-sama," wanita itu tidak tampak terkejut mendapati Kakashi berdiri di hadapannya. "Tunggu sebentar, biar saya panggilkan pemegang kunci hari ini."

Kakashi mengangguk singkat.

Seperti biasa, pagi hari itu juga ia berada di dalam gedung yang kini telah terasa seperti rumah kedua baginya. Melakukan ritual yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia lewati—tepat 1095 hari selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Pria berambut keperakan mendongakkan kepalanya yang masih menempel di jendela kaca _counter_ ketika ia menangkap suara gemerincing kunci dari kantong seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam rapi serba putih.

"Selamat pagi, Hatake-sama." Pemuda yang sedikit kurus itu segera membimbing Kakashi berjalan memasuki lorong panjang lain, menuju ke sisi Timur dari bangunan serba putih tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Sang pemuda berseragam kerja putih bukan sedang menunjukkan jalan, karena sungguh Kakashi sudah sangat hafal jalan menuju ruangan tujuan mereka hingga ia bersumpah ia mampu berjalan ke sana dengan kedua mata ditutup.

Masalahnya, dibutuhkan seorang pegawai setempat untuk diizinkan melewati pintu besi bersistem kunci listrik yang dijaga oleh seorang _security_. Bersama-sama, kedua orang itu berjalan melewati pintu kerangkeng yang telah dibukakan untuk mereka dan kembali melangkah melewati pintu-pintu besi di sisi kanan dan kiri, hingga mereka mencapai pintu besi nomor 144.

Gemerincing kunci kembali terdengar saat sang pemuda memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang dan memutarnya. Membuka pintu No. 144 dengan suara 'klik' halus.

Segera pemuda itu menyingkir dari depan pintu dan mempersilakan Kakashi masuk.

"Seperti biasa, Hatake-sama, silahkan tekan bel jika anda membutuhkan bantuan, atau sudah ingin keluar dari dalam."

"Hn," Kakashi mengangguk berterima kasih dan memasuki ruangan. Begitu kembali tertutup, terdengar lagi suara pintu kembali dikunci dari luar.

Sang pria jangkung memeriksa kamar bernuansa serba putih dan steril itu. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak kali pertama ia masuk ke sana 3 tahun yang lalu. Mata abu-abunya kembali menyapu sekeliling kamar, dan ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panjang merah muda yang mengenakan _summer dress_ sederhana berwarna putih sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Tenang dan diam seribu bahasa, bak sebuah boneka porselen tak bernyawa.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan ikut duduk di tepi kasur, tepat di samping sang wanita muda yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap kedatangan seorang individu ke dekatnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura," Kakashi merendahkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengecup pipi sang gadis. "Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Seuntai kalimat bernada halus itu mengalir keluar dari bibir Kakashi lebih karena kebiasaan, dan bukannya untuk dijawab. Karena sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya juga, yang menyapa balik pria itu hanyalah heningnya kesunyian.

Sang pria berambut perak memandang lekat mata indah milik wanita yang duduk di sisinya. Sepasang bola kaca sehijau zamrud, memantulkan cahaya seperti permata yang telah digosok hingga mencapai kesempurnaan. Mata yang tengah menatap kosong ke sebuah titik di tembok putih ruangan itu. Seperti orang yang tertidur, kemudian bermimpi, tetapi dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar.

Kakashi menyisipkan helaian-helaian rambut merah muda ke belakang telinga sang gadis dan berbisik.

"Mimpi apa yang sedang kamu lihat, Sayang?"

Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh dagu Sakura. Menolehkan wajah cantik wanita muda itu hingga menghadap dirinya. Mata sehijau dedaunan pinus itu kini terarah padanya. Namun tetap saja kosong. Satu-satunya yang memandang balik Kakashi, hanyalah bayangannya sendiri yang terefleksi di permukaan bening kedua bola mata itu.

Lembut dan hati-hati, Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir semerah apel—buah terlarang. Buah pengetahuan baik dan buruk yang telah menjadi sebab terusirnya Adam dan Hawa dari Taman Eden. Buah penyebab dosa pertama manusia—milik Sakura.

Seperti yang Kakashi telah lama ketahui, gadis dalam pelukannya itu tidak balas menciumnya . Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Kedua tangan Kakashi menggenggam leher dan sisi wajah Sakura, sementara ia memperdalam ciumannya. Mengais sisa-sisa cinta yang tertinggal, dengan nafsu dan kebuasan seekor hewan liar yang sekarat, hampir mati kelaparan.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Kakashi menarik keluar lidahnya dari dalam mulut Sakura dengan enggan. Napasnya sedikit terengah kehabisan udara setelah berciuman begitu lama.

Dalam kisah-kisah di negeri dongeng, Sang Putri akan terbangun apa bila mendapatkan ciuman cinta sejati dari pangeran yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya. Lalu mengapa tatapan mata Sakura masih saja kosong? Mengapa tuan putri milik Kakashi masih saja tertidur?

Sebelah tangan Kakashi mendorong bahu Sakura perlahan, hingga jatuh terbaring di ranjang. Terkurung di antara sepasang lengan yang kuat milik sang pria yang segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada pertemuan antara bahu dan leher Sakura. Pria itu menutup matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam. Segera aroma musim semi memenuhi indra penciumannya. Akan embun yang menempel di rerumputan, serta wangi kelopak-kelopak mungil pohon sakura yang terbangun setelah lama tertidur lelap di musim-musim sebelumnya.

Kakashi merasa dadanya sesak dan lehernya kering. Mengapa Sakura-nya belum juga terbangun?

Dalam kesedihan dan keputusasaan Kakashi membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bahu Sakura. Menghujani leher jenjang sang gadis yang pucat akibat lama tidak terkena matahari dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dan ringan. Sesekali ia akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana-sini. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mereka berdua bercinta dan bercumbu di masa lalu.

Dahulu Sakura pernah memandang cermin dan memprotes soal bekas-bekas ciuman itu, dengan alasan ia tidak ingin digoda oleh teman-temannya ("Terutama Ino-gendut yang suka gossip!" gadis berambut merah muda itu pura-pura cemberut). Namun Kakashi selalu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar keberatan, Karena bercak-bercak kemerahan itu adalah bukti nyata cinta yang tiap malam selalu mereka perdalam di atas ranjang kamar mereka yang berseprai putih—warna favorit Sakura.

Kakashi kembali terlempar ke masa sekarang. Sendirian di ruangan yang berisi 2 manusia itu. Ia menghela napas panjang dan berat. Sebanyak apapun ia membubuhkan tanda cintanya ke kulit Sakura saat ini, tidak akan membawa perubahan pada keadaan. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik tubuh Sakura, dan menyandarkannya pada posting tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu berpelitur hitam. Kembali mereka duduk berdampingan dalam kebisuan yang hampa.

Keberadaan yang terdiri dari dua raga dan dua nyawa. Namun hanya satu jiwa.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Kantor Pusat Anbu."

Sai tersenyum mendengar sambutan dari pria berwajah sangar di hadapannya.

"Segala surat-surat mengenai kepindahanmu dari cabang '_Ne_' sudah diatur. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa bergabung dalam tim. Tapi untuk hari ini, kau belum perlu mulai bertugas."

"Oh, apakah saya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah tim?"

"Ya, kau masuk…" Ibiki Morino memicingkan matanya. Mencari-cari info dalam selembar kertas putih di tangannya. "Ah, kau masuk Tim Kakashi."

"Hn,"

"Jadi, ada pertanyaan yang perlu kau sampaikan?"

"Sebenarnya ini lebih seperti sebuah permintaan." Sai tersenyum lebar, meskipun orang bisa langsung mengetahui bahwa senyumannya tidak benar-benar tulus.

"Apa itu?" Salah satu alis Ibiki terangkat penuh Tanya.

"Saya boleh berkenalan dengan mereka? Sekadar senyum, salam, sapa."

"Tentu saja." Pria bertubuh besar itu menepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya. "Lewat sini."

Kedua pria itu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruang kantor yang dipenuh sofa-sofa dan sebuah meja kayu yang sederhana. Ruangan itu terasa lengang, sebab hanya berisi dua pria dan seorang wanita.

"Salam kenal, saya Sai yang baru saja dipindahkan ke sini."

"Ooh! Kau rupanya bocah yang dipindah dari '_Ne_' itu." Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan setangkai jarum panjang yang terselip di giginya berseru.

"Heeh, lumayan juga…" Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu memandangi Sai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dan mengedip sugestif seraya mengibaskan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek. Lidahnya menjulur keluar, menjilat sudut bibirnya yang kering.

"Hei-hei Anko-san, jangan takut-takuti anak baru itu dong," Pria lain yang berambut cepak menegur wanita yang duduk dengan kedua kaki diletakkan di atas meja kopi itu.

"Cuma kalian bertiga?" Ibiki menolehkan kepalanya, mencari-cari anggota tim yang lain.

"Yang lain sedang di ruang olah raga. Ah iya, ada juga yang laithan menembak."

"Kalian tidak ikut berlatih?"

"Untuk apa?" Pria yang menggigiti jarum itu berujar sombong.

Ibiki memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi sedang apa kalian santai-santai bertiga di sini?"

"Anggap saja rapat petinggi Tim Kakashi." Cengir sang pria yang kurang lebih berusia 30-an itu.

"Maksudmu ngobrol-ngobrol malas antar para senior di Tim Kakashi?"

"Sama sajalah." kedua bahunya terangkat cuek.

"Hah, terserah." Ibiki menggeleng menghadapi sikap para pemalas dalam ruangan itu. "Yang penting anak ini mulai sekarang akan jadi anggota tim." Pria dengan wajah yang dipenuhi lika parut itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sai. "Akrablah satu sama lain."

Kemudian pria tinggi dan besar itu berbalik. Melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sai bersama tiga orang seniornya.

"Duduk saja di situ," Pria berambut cepak bermata besar—yang kelihatan paling baik—menunjuk sebuah kursi lipat di dekat Sai. "Aku Yamato."

"Genma Shiranui," pria berambut gondrong dan sedang menggigiti jarum mengangkat satu tangannya. "Dan dia Anko Mitarashi. Hati-hati, dia kasar dan berangasan."

"Hei!!" Wanita yang tampak liar dan garang itu melemperkan sebuah asbak yang segera ditangkap oleh Genma sebelum mengenai kepalanya.

"Mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" ia nyengir.

Sai tersenyum balik ke arah 3 orang superiornya.

"Ini Tim Kakashi?"

"Yep."

"Jadi tim ini dipimpin oleh seorang kapten bernama Kakashi?"

"Betul, betul."

"Saya belum bertemu dengan Kakashi-san ini. Apakah ia ada?"

Genma menggaruk dagunya dan melirik jam dinding di atas pintu masuk. Pukul 10 pagi.

"Nanti juga dia datang. Sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi. Ia biasa datang pukul 11 ke atas."

"Tapi setahu saya jam kerja dimulai pukul 8."

"Tepat sekali."

"Apa tidak apa-apa seorang kapten selalu datang terlambat?"

Ketiga orang dewasa dalam ruangan itu saling melempar pandangan, namun tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan anggota terbaru mereka.

"Saya baru tahu orang yang tidak tepat waktu bisa ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin tim—"

"Jaga omonganmu, Bocah." Genma Shiranui memotong tajam. Nada suaranya rendah dan mengancam.

"Ada alasannya Kakashi-senpai selalu datang terlambat," Yamato menghela napas. "Dulu ia tidak begitu."

Sai menatap heran orang-orang yang mendadak terdiam itu. Atmosfer dalam ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat.

"Mendekatlah, Bocah," Anko menurunkan kakinya dari meja dan menatap Sai serius. "Berhubung kau akan menjadi anggota tim kami, kau perlu tau satu atau dua hal tentang _taichou_ kita. Tapi kuharap kau cukup pintar untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ini di depannya."

Maka Sai duduk diam dan mendengarkan Anko Mitarashi bercerita dengan serius.

"Aku, Genma dan Kakashi seangkatan," ia memulai. "Dulu Kakashi adalah orang yang selalu taat pada setiap aturan. Selalu tepat waktu. Kemudian 5 tahun yang lalu ia menikah."

Sebelah alis Sai terangkat.

'Kalau Kakashi-taichou ini selalu terlambat hanya karena ia telah berstatus menikah, ia jelas tidak professional.'

"Dan keadaan berjalan seperti biasa," lanjut Anko. "Sampai 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu, Mitarashi-san?"

"Kecelakaan mobil." Yamato menjawab. Suaranya tenang, namun berat terbeban. "Kakashi-senpai hanya menderita luka-luka ringan. Tetapi istrinya tidak seberuntung dia."

"Ia meninggal?"

"Tidak, tapi tidak bisa dibilang hidup juga."

Sai memiringkan kepalanya. Jawaban-jawaban yang diberikan orang-orang ini justru membuat dirinya tambah bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Wanita itu tidak lagi berbicara, bernyanyi, ataupun tertawa. Ia tidak lagi berinteraksi dengan hal-hal di sekelilingnya. Seperti sebuah boneka hidup." Sang pria berambut cepak menggeleng kecil. "Ia menderita Katatonik Stupor akibat hantaman keras di kepalanya ketika kecelakaan, ditambah dengan trauma yang mendalam atas kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa mereka itu."

"Sakura-chan kemudian harus tinggal di rumah sakit." Genma menambahkan.

"Kakashi terus datang terlambat sejak hari Sakura-chan kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan meskipun ia selalu berkta bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, kami tidak pernah percaya."

"Si Bodoh itu," Anko mendengus. "Tiap menjelang tengah hari, ia akan muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyumnya yang khas. Memuntahkan kebohongan demi kebohongan tidak logis sebagai alasan atas keterlambatannya. Konyol."

"Tapi kami selalu tahu," Yamato memandang lekat-lekat mata Sai. "Kami tahu ia terlambat karena selalu mengunjungi Sakura-san setiap harinya. Menunggu hingga berlarut-larut, datangnya hari di mana Sakura-san akan kembali tersadar."

"Hari, demi hari, demi hari,"

"Tidak pernah tidak."

* * *

Larut malam di hari yang sama, setelah selesai bertugas sebagai seorang Kapten Anbu, Kakashi kembali berjalan dalam gedung tempat sang istri berada. Ia segera disambut oleh pemandangan yang selalu sama. Begitu familier setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu dalam kehidupannya yang kini monoton.

Lantai linoleum yang sama, dinding serba putih yang sama, dan kebisuan yang sama.

Kali ini Kakashi berada di tepian ranjang bersama Sakura di pelukannya. Gadis itu terduduk diam di antara kedua kaki pria itu. Membelakangi sang kapten Anbu divisi 4 di Kantor Pusat Anbu Konoha.

Sang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam membelai-belai lembut rambut wanita di pangkuannya seraya berbisik di samping telinga wanita itu.

"Tahu tidak, Sakura? Hari ini aku kedatangan anak buah baru, dan dia terlihat seperti anak yang baik."

Hanya suara jarum jam yang berdetik membalas ucapan Kakashi. Seakan menertawakan usahanya untuk berbicara kepada seorang penderita Katatonia Stupor.

"Lalu, dengar ya, anak itu bertanya-tanya tentang kamu. Dia bertanya juga apakah ia boleh bertemu kamu kapan-kapan." Kakashi tertawa pelan.

"Bertemu kamu, katanya! Tentu saja tidak boleh!" Tawa perlahan pria itu terus mengeras hingga kedua bahunya berguncang. "Jadi, aku beri dia pelajaran. Kamu mau tahu aku apakan dia?"

"Aku retakkan sedikit lengannya dan kuinjak dia ke lantai." Kakashi melanjutkan bercerita dengan penuh semangat. "Lalu aku bilang, dia tidak boleh mendekati Sakura-ku! Karena Sakura begitu pemalu sampai-sampai Sakura tidak akan mau menjawab apapun perkataan dia, bukan begitu Sayang?"

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau belum mau bicara denganku." Kakashi menjilat daun telinga Sakura perlahan. "Karena sedang diam pun kau tetap cantik."

"Cantik seperti boneka porselen. Bukankah aku benar, Sakura?"

Kakashi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-ku yang cantik."

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Karena Sakura adalah milikku. Kepunyaanku."

Pria berambut keperakan itu mempererat pelukannya terhadap Sakura dan menggigit kecil daun telinga sang gadis.

Seulas senyuman yang—terlalu—lebar kembali merekah di bibir Kakashi.

"Kamu pun mencintaiku, bukan?"

* * *

_Still you do not answer._

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**Lagi-lagi belum di proof-read. Jadi sabar dulu kalau masih ada beberapa typo berkeliaran.**

**Jujur, saya kurang puas sama fic ini. Tapi saya nggak ada fic lain untuk di-post, jadi sementara ini, bersabarlah dahulu dengan fic yang maha abal ini. Jadi maaf ya buat yang kurang puas. Saya usahakan Mei ini akan nge-post lagi paling tidak satu buah fic yang lebih bermutu. Mohon ditunggu ya.**

**Di sini Sakura menderita Katatonik Stupor. Jadi semua alat indra dia bekerja dengan normal, tapi dia tidak punya kesadaran utuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Jadi seperti boneka atau patung yang hidup. Dan, ya, di akhir cerita ini Kakashi terdengar agak 'terganggu'. Kesehatan psikologis Kakashi memang jadi terganggu akibat depresi terus-menerus melihat keadaan Sakura. Nggak aneh kalo dia jadi sedikit _violent_ dan bersikap seperti orang yang agak _psycho. _haha, inilah contoh bentuk kesetiaan cinta yang bisa membuat seseorang jadi gila.  
**

**Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini pengumuman Simak UI kan? Selamat untuk semua yang keterima di UI yaa.  
**

**Thanks for reading, and please, as per usual, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)  
**

**until the next time we meet,**

**yuushigure  
**


End file.
